Love Through Rose Stained, Tea Stained Spectacles
by HMS Jones
Summary: Sometimes romance does not go wrong, heartbreak is not in the future and true love is not the thing of legends. SLASH Klaine


Title: Love Through Rose Stained, Tea Stained Spectacles.

Author: Chipmunki 

Summary: Sometimes romance does not go wrong, heartbreak is not in the future and true love is not the thing of legends. SLASH Klaine

oOo 

Some men never think of it.  
You did. You'd come along  
And say you'd nearly brought me flowers  
But something had gone wrong.

The shop was closed. Or you had doubts —  
The sort that minds like ours  
Dream up incessantly. You thought  
I might not want your flowers.

It made me smile and hug you then.  
Now I can only smile.  
But, look, the flowers you nearly brought  
Have lasted all this while. 

Flowers, Wendy Cope 

oOo

It's dark, and there's only a sliver of light falling fluidly through the slim gap between the drawn curtains. It dances for a second, then lands gracefully and gently onto pale skin. He watches fascinated as the flesh glows, then softly draws a pattern on the skin with the tip of his first finger. The outline of a heart. He knows he's smiling, that he has that love drunk grin on his face, but he honestly doesn't mind. There's a calm, sweet serenity in the air and an adorable, lovely brunette in his bed. It doesn't matter that it's around four twenty in the morning. It makes it secret, forbidden, romantic. And nobody ever accused Blaine of not being a romantic.

He loves being able to touch Kurt like this, softly and lingering, like they have all the time in the world. Like they'll be together that long and then a few decades longer. If it was up to Blaine they would be. Tangled together like strawberry laces in a packet. Tangled together like fingers twisted whilst holding hands. Tangled together like heartstrings. His grin widened and his eyes grew ever fonder. He loves it like this. He doesn't think he's ever been so happy.

He strokes the soft skin for hours, peaceful as he thought of the future, and the past and the present. Here and now, with soft light and smooth skin and warm blankets, settling down so he is comfortable if he happens to drift off to sleep again in the silence of the dawn. He smoothes his hand up the pale skin of Kurt's back to his neck and then, firmly entangles it in his thick lovely hair. He breathes in the scent; it is fruity and sweet, slightly tart. He smells of apples and, Blaine knows, tastes of strawberries. His fingers comb through the short locks of brunet hair slowly and rhythmically. His hand slows with his heart beat and his breathing as he drifts of to sleep again, on hand on Kurt's back the other wrapped in his sweet hair.

oOo

When he wakes it is to a light touch across his cheek bone. It is like a feather has been lightly run across the flesh, evoking pleasant goose bumps in its wake. He can hear a soft hum of RENT's 'Without You' and thinks that it is wrong. They are not like Angel and Collin or Mimi and Roger. They are going to end up happy. He basks in the warmth of Kurt around him and the sweet touches of his finger tips and thinks there is no way they can't.

When he opens his eyes it is to Kurt's green-blue-grey eyes staring lovingly down at him. And he smiles, just seeing those eyes, that look of love makes all of the tension in his body fade. He has known Kurt for only a few months, but it is like he has become a part of Blaine – or Blaine has become a part of Kurt. They have become a part of each other. He doesn't let it on, but when Kurt is not around the world is less bright, like he is seeing the world through tea stained spectacles. He doesn't know what he would do if he could not hold Kurt in his arms. Kurt reaches down a grasps his hand, just as tightly as Blaine would have wanted him to. '_The Earth turns, the Sun burns, but I die without you.'_

oOo

They go out for coffee, the liquid was a dark brown in one cup and a softer caramel, tan in the other. They both have little streamers of steam lifting and entwining as they dance and disperse in the air. Blaine can see the curve of a heart in every coil, he looks up and smiles when he sees Kurt is staring at him. Kurt smiles back, nothing but his blush is more attractive.

The heat of the coffee spreads from his mouth to his stomach, sliding lower further like a hot hand, at the sight of Kurt's round adam's apple bobbing with every gulp of his drink. He feels a smile spread across his face, they can't stop looking at each other. Can't stop staring.

He takes another sip of his coffee. It is sweet but not as sweet as Kurt's kisses (Kurt's black coffee was not as bitter as it used to be either). He reaches out a hand and Kurt takes it. Two fingers stroke his palm before the gaps between his fingers are fitted perfectly with flesh. His hand feels full where it once was empty. Shivers of happiness and lust race up his spine, lighting his smile, darkening his eyes. Kurt is looking at their entangled digits with his beautiful eyes, he squeezes the hand and Kurt looks up. His eyes are blue today, they are brimming with a soft, content joy. He likes holding hands with Kurt.

oOo

It's not always so quiet with them. The sing and dance and laugh and sometimes they even argue. Blaine can be surprisingly pushy. He was forced out of the closet and he doesn't ever want to go back there, so there is a lot of anger when Kurt won't hold his hand in public. Then Kurt gets angry and they shout at each other until they have no more air in their lungs.

But sometimes the noise is lovely. Sometimes they run through Dalton's courtyard with their shirts untucked and Blaise peering over the top of his bright pink plastic sun glasses so he doesn't miss a vibrant second of Kurt. They sing Katy Perry and Lady Gaga at each other and delve into over dramatic renditions of show tunes. One time Blaine ends up on his knees in the fountain, the water freezing his legs and turning his trousers a darker grey whilst Kurt laughed. Those were the memories they looked back on to remind themselves of their happiness. It works every time.

They sing in the Warblers together too, love songs and hope songs and a beautiful, memorable cover of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' complete with lovesick glances and soft brushes of tender hands. It made some Warblers pretend to gag, others to fall asleep but Blaine and Kurt most agree with the ones that made those sweet 'aww' sounds (although Kurt will never admit he does).

The music floats in the air like little butterflies, and with each word the happiness, and dare it be called this, _love_ that the two of them feel bubbles up even higher. It is beaten through their bodies via their blood. Their hearts beating in sync as they push the feeling through their bodies into every part of themselves. Until it all they can feel. They both have goofy grins on their faces by the end.

And none of the Warblers are surprised when they kiss.

oOo

He goes to sleep with Kurt beside him. He would like to end his days like this for the rest of his life. It is like there is a pool of warmth blossoming in his stomach, like he is slowly consuming a warm, comforting cup of tea, and it grows every day he is with Kurt. He doesn't see the world through rose stained spectacles, but the haze of love that comes from being around Kurt. He cannot imagine not loving him. It would be like living in a world without the concept of perfection.


End file.
